Amor a luz de Luna
by Laalo Gzz Lee
Summary: Una historia de desiluciones, duda, felicidad, traicion y amor!  By: Eduardo García González "The Writer"
1. Una desilusión enorme

Sin titulo

Capitulo 1 Una desilusión enorme y una promesa de amistad.

Habían pasado 5 meses del ataque del D-leepa cuando todo parecía estar normal para todos.

Estaba Takato en su casa un día domingo, uno de esos días cuando aunque trates no se tiene nada que hacer, pero parra Takato era el día perfecto para confesarle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Takato decidió hablar a su casa para citarla en el parque para jugar con Guilmon y decirle lo que siente

-Buenos días señora Katou se encuentra Juri?-

-De parte de quien?-

-Soy Takato Matsuda, un amigo de la escuela-

- Lo siento pero Juri no está salió a pasear con una amiga-

-oh, ya veo, gracias-

-Rayos, ahora donde podrá estar- pensó para sí mientras salía corriendo a buscarla en algún lugar

Takato corrió hacia el parque donde estaba Guilmon para buscar a Juri pero para su sorpresa de camino hacia el parque se encontró con Rika.

-Hola Takato- dijo Rika mientras guardaba un libro pequeño de teatro chino.

- Hola Rika, no has visto a Juri- pregunto Takato con algo de prisa

-Déjame ver, aah si, la vi en el parque con Guilmon-

-¿Qué, esta con Guilmon?, bueno gracias- dijo y salió corriendo hacia el parque más rápido que antes de hablar con Rika

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al parque se encontró con Guilmon mientras estaba jugando con Calumon cerca de las orillas del parque.

-Guilmon! Que haces jugando aquí!, le gente te puede ver- dijo mientras empujaba a Guilmon hacia lo profundo del parque.

-lo siento Takato, pero Guilmon no se fijo donde estaba mientras jugaba con Calumon-

- no importa ya, oye no has visto a Juri?-

- si hace un rato estaba jugando con Guilmon cuando llego Ryo y se fueron-

-¿Qué, Ryo?- contesto Takato confundido e impresionado al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, fuero a comprar helados y le traerán uno a Guilmon y a Calumon, pero Calumon se fue- dijo Guilmon mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro como suele hacerlo

-Ryo?, nunca había pensado en que el podría…-Takato fue interrumpido por la llegada de Ryo y Juri

-Takaro?, que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Ryo sosteniendo 2 helados.

-Hola Takato- dijo Juri con una sonrisa más alegre de lo normal y con otros 2 helados

-Oye Takato, te hubiese traído un helado pero no sabía que vendría- dijo Ryo mientras observaba que Calumon no estaba.

-no te preocupes Ryo, Calumon se fue y Takato puede tomar el helado de Calumon- dijo Guilmon con la cara llena de helado.

- oye Juri, podemos hablar un momento a solas?- pregunto Takato con la cara hacia abajo.

- si claro Takato-

Takato y Juri se alejaron de donde Guilmon y Ryo.

-oye Juri te puedo preguntar algo personal?- dijo Takato ruborizado

-Claro, tú y yo somos amigos desde hace años- dijo Juri con una sonrisa

-No sientes algo por alguien o algo así?- pregunto Takato para comenzar con el tema

- Ya que lo mencionas, no había pensado en eso- respondió Juri como si nada

-Bueno es que yo….- Takato dejo de hablar pues Juri comenzó a hablar

-Antes, no sé si era realmente algo, pero tenía la impresión de sentir algo por ti, pero…-

Al escuchar esto Takato casi salta de alegría, pero antes de hacerlo juri continuo hablando.

-pero es pasado estos últimos días con Ryo y la verdad no sé si le gusto-

Takato se quedo unos segundo callado y solo escucho como se rompía su corazón mientras Juri seguía hablando de cómo se la pasaba con Ryo, hasta que escucho a Juri decir…

-Tú crees que yo le guste?-

-No lo sé, quizás si- dijo Takato cabizbajo y con lágrimas queriéndose asomar por sus ojos.

-Takato, estas bien?- dijo Juri al notar una lagrima que caía de su cara a su pantalón.

-Sí, estoy bien- cuando acabo de decir eso se fue caminando sin decir nada más a nadie

Mientras en el parque Juri le contaba de lo sucedido a Ryo y le pidió que fuera a buscar a Takato.

-Takato!-, grito Ryo al verlo a una corta distancia mientras corría tras de él

-Oye Takato estas bien?- pregunto Ryo cuando lo alcanzo mientras le ponía una mano en un hombro.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Takato con lágrimas en los ojos. -Solo que….- fue interrumpido por Ryo.

-Te gusta Juri verdad? - dijo Ryo una voz de arrepentimiento.

-Como lo sabes?-

-Juri me conto lo que paso, quisas ella no entiendio porque hiciste eso pero yo si-

Después de eso hubo un silencio de unos segundos.

-Lo siento Takato- dijo Ryo aun más arrepentido.

-¿Qué?- dijo Takato mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

-Yo no sabía que amas a Juri-

-¿Qué, lo sabías?- dijo Takato sorprendido

-La verdad es que no pero por lo que acaba de pasar, estoy seguro de eso-

Takato solo que quedo callado y después de unos segundos dijo.

-Gracias por entender Ryo, pero ella ahora te quiere ati-

-¿Cómo?- dijo impresionado Ryo

-Nunca la vi tan feliz hasta que la vi a tu lado-

Al escuchar esto Ryo no supo que decir, entonces Takato levanto la mirada y lo vio directo a lo ojos y le dijo.

-Cuídala mucho por favor Ryo-

A esto Ryo miro a Takato igual que Takaro a él y dijo.

-Gracias Takato, se lo importante que es juri para ti y te prometo hacerlo-

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos Y se separaron, Ryo fue con Juri y Takato siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Final del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, este por ser el primer capítulo tiende a ser el más aburrido, pero algunos an de pensar: ¿Cómo puede ser el más aburrido si a Takato le destrozan el corazón?, algo que marca el inicio de una historia muy buena, espero que les guste y tengo varias historias en progreso pero no e tenido el tiempo de pasarlas a la computadora o de aditarlas para subirlas, si les gusto esperen por unos 5 o 6 caps. O mas según tenga tiempo o ingenio para cambiar la historia un poco, tratare de entretenerlos com cambios relamente fuertes y desconcertantes.

Muchas Gracias por su atención ATTE:

The_Writer... (este es mi real "alias" como escritor tanto de historias como canciones y todo eso pero para el nombre de autor en fanfiction alguien mas lo tomo)


	2. La noche donde el amor nace

Amor a luz de Luna

Capitulo 2 La noche donde el amor nace.

En el capitulo anterior, Takto busca a Juri para declarar sus sentimientos antes ella, pero para su mala fortuna ella siente algo por Ryo Akillama, Takato y Ryo hablan al respecto y Ryo promete proteger pase lo que pase a Juri, después de eso Takato con el corazón destrozado simplemente comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Shinjuku, para mas detalles leer el primer capitulo

Takato siguió caminando muy triste y sin darse cuenta iba pasando por un lado de la casa de Rika, pero simplemente siguió su camino. Ya cuando estaba oscureciendo por aquello de las 8 de la noche entro una llamada a la casa de Takato.

-Buenas noches señora Matsuda, se encuentra Takato- era Henry

-Lo siento Henry pero salió muy temprano hacia el parque, creo que fue a ver a Guilmon, si lo ves dile que lo estoy esperando en casa, se está haciendo algo tarde-

-Muchas gracias señora, si es que llega podría decirle que me llame porfavor-

-Si claro Henry yo le dire-

Despues de colgar Henry fue directo al parque a buscar a Takato, pero solo encontró a Guilmon.

-¿Dónde estará?, que abra pasado para que haya desaparecido todo el día- pensó Henry

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores encontró a Takato sentado debajo de un árbol llorando.

-Takato- grito Henry verlo a lo lejos.

-Takato que paso, nadie sabía dónde estabas y tu madre está preocupada por ti-

Takato se quedo sin decir nada solo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Que te pasa, vamos dime, soy tu amigo y te ayudare con cualquier problema que tengas- dijo Henry tratando de hacer que Takato tan siquiera se mueva.

No se movió ni dijo nada.

-Bueno, me quedare aquí a tu lado hasta que te decidas a hablar- dijo Henry mientras se sentaba a un lado de Takato.

Pasaron horas y horas, dieron las 12 de la noche y Takato seguía sentado sin moverse ni hacer ningún ruido y a los pocos minutos pasados de las 12 sonó el celular de Henry

-Si, hola- contesto Henry

-Henry, donde estas?, llamo la madre de Takato preguntando por él y dijo que tu lo estabas buscando, ya lo encontraste-, era el padre de Henry, el Señor Wong

-Si aquí está conmigo, estamos en el parque donde la jaula de Guilmon, decidimos quedarnos aquí a dormir porque Guilmon enfermo y esta algo mal- dijo Henry tratado de tranquilizar a su padre y conseguir tiempo para hablar con Takato.

-De acuerdo, le diré a la madre de Takato que están bien y cuídate mucho, parece que lloverá esta noche-

-Lo hare padre no te preocupes, y gracias por el permiso-

-No te preocupes y espero que vuelvas temprano a casa-

-Lo hare adiós-

-Adiós-

Henry siguió con Takato sentado en un árbol cuando a los 15 minutos de haber colgado el teléfono comenzó a llover.

-no puede ser, ahora que hare- dijo pensativo Henry.

Henry tomo su digivice y trato de hablar con Terriermon.

-Terriermon, me escuchas?, estoy en el parque Chuo, necesito que vengas por favor-

Pasados los 15 minutos de que Henry llamara a Terriermon, llegaron Terriermon, Rika, y Renamon.

-Rika?, que haces aquí- dijo Henry algo asombrado.

-Terriermon hablo con Renamon y me dijo que Takato estaba mal- contesto Rika

- ya veo, no sé nada sobre que le paso pero eh estado aquí con él desde la tarde y no se ha movido de ahí, y necesito ayuda para llevarlo a la jaula de Guilmon pues la lluvia se pondrá algo fuerte- dijo Henry

-¿Qué le abran hecho para que lo dejaran así?- dijo Rika mientras lo observaba que no se movía, casi como una estatua

-quisiera que tu y Renamon lo llevaran a la casa de Guilmon mientras yo voy por ropa para cambiarme y para takato también, ya que estuvimos un rato en la lluvia- dijo Henry

-De acuerdo pero no tardes- dijo Rika

Henry se fue corriendo a su casa para traer la ropa mientas Rika se quedo con Takato en el parque, Rika llego con un paraguas para evitar la lluvia el cual le fue arrancado por el viento que se hacía mas y mas fuerte y frio, y la lluvia se hacía cada vez mas fuerte al grado de no poder ver a mas de 5 metros de distancia por la fuerza y tamaño de las gotas de lluvia.

-Takato reacciona- grito Rika mientras el viento casi la arrastraba.

La intensidad del viento y de la lluvia se hizo tan intensos que el árbol en el cual estaba recargado Takato se viniera abajo. Rika al ver esto corrió para salvarlo tomándolo de un brazo y lanzándolo por un lado, a lo cual Takato reacciono algo confundido.

-Que pasa, Rika que está pasando?- pregunto desorientado.

-Rápido tenemos que ir a refugiarnos con Guilmon- dijo Rika mientras corrían hacia la casa de Guilmon

Al llegar notaron que Guilmon estaba dormido y decidieron no decirle nada.

-Estas bien Rika?- dijo Rakato viendo que Rika temblaba

-Si, solo que hace algo de frio-

-Toma, esto te dará calor- dijo Takato al quitarse la sedadera azul que usa

-Pero tú.. - fue interrumpida por Takato.

-no te preocupes-

Rika se quedo callada y se puso la sudadera.

-Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, no creo que sea buena idea salir de aquí hasta en la mañana o hasta que se calme la lluvia- dijo Takato observando hacia afuera.

Acabado de decir eso Takato se sentó en una orilla de la pequeña casa donde vive Guilmon.

-oye Takato, Henry me dijo que estuvo contigo en la tarde y que no te movías de ese lugar, que te paso o que te hicieron?- pregunto Rika

-Bueno es que… yo sentía algo por Juri y hoy tenía pensado decírselo, pero ... - de los ojos de Takato comenzaron a asomarse algunas lagrimas - cuando llegue ella estaba con Ryo, yo pensé que solo se encontraron, pero cuando quise hablar con Juri a solas ella me dijo que le gustaba Ryo-

Al escuchar esto Rika se mostro asombrada y algo desconcertada.

Un silencio se apodero de el lugar uno instantes.

-Quisiera ayudarte pero la verdad es que yo nunca es pasado por eso pero- comento Rika triste, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Takato para levantarlo. Takato esperaba que Rika lo ayudara a pararse para cualquier cosa menos para lo que Rika hiso…

Takato se puso de pie y antes de poder decir o hacer nada, Rika lo abrazo, pero, no era un simple abrazo, uno cálido y sincero, uno que hiso olvidar todo lo ocurrido ese dia, almenos por esos momentos y al sentir lo que Rika expresaba él la abrazo. En ese abrazo ambos sintieron un amor más grande que el mismo universo, algo que ninguno sintió antes. Los dos estuvieron así unos 2 o 3 minutos, que para ellos fueron horas.

Tuvieron que pasar la noche en ese lugar por la fuerte tormenta que azotaba Shinjuku, pero a pesar de eso para ellos tan solo ese abrazo comenzó algo muy dentro de ellos que cambiaria la vida de ambos…

Fin del segundo capítulo….


	3. Los sentimientos encontrados

Amor a luz de Luna

Capitulo 3 Los sentimientos encontrados

En el capitulo anterior, Henry quien buscaba a Takato lo encontró triste y desanimado sentado en un árbol de el parque Chuo y estuvo a su lado hasta que aproximadamente a las 12:15 am en Shinjuku se desato una tormenta, y Henry busco ayuda en Terriermon y el aviso a Rika y Renamon, después de algunos acontecimientos realmente interesantes un sentimiento nace en el corazón de Rika y de Takato.

A la mañana siguiente Takato y Rika despertaron abrazados con un cariño enorme el uno hacia el otro, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que el otro sentía.

Al despertar y darse cuenta de cómo estaban se separaron de inmediato sonrojados.

-Rika!- dijo Takato al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazado de Rika. En ese mismo momento Rika despertó y reacciono algo parecido.

Al no saber qué hacer o decir Takato la saludo como cualquier otra ocasión…

-emm.., como estas?, espero que no te haya molestado, bueno, que haya…- al no saber que mas decir se quedo callado unos segundos, hasta que Rika hablo

-Gracias, por… por protegerme toda la noche- dijo sonrojada. Le dio un beso a Takato en la mejilla y se fue.

Takato se quedo paralizado por lo que hiso Rika, después de unos minutos de estar pensando en mil cosas sobre lo que había pasado, decidió irse a su casa, pero al estar saliendo del parque se encontró con Henry.

-Takato!, oh qué bueno que estas bien- dijo Henry aliviado al ver a su amigo de una pieza

-Sí, quisiera que me dijeras que paso ayer, porque la verdad no creo que sea verdad lo que está pasando- dijo Takato pensativo y confundido.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Henry extrañado

-Ayer recuerdo haber visto a Juri…..-su mirada se entristeció- que estaba con Ryo y entonces vine al parque, la verdad no se para que y después solo recuerdo que Rika me estaba gritando mientras un árbol casi me cae encima, luego Rika y yo nos refugiamos en la casa de Guilmon- comenzaron a platicar mientras regresaban al refugio del dinosaurio. Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a donde Guilmon.

-Que Rika qué?- pregunto Henry impresionado

-Ahora ves lo que te digo, no sé qué pensar-dijo Takato

-A que te refieres?-

-Pues que.., Rika Nonaka, una de las chicas mas frías o más bien la única que conozco, yo se que a veces es enojona, engreída, mal humorada y normalmente eso hubiese esperado de ella, pero algo en sus ojos me hiso sentir algo, no sé que es, pero me sentí tan bien, me sentí completo, como si nada me faltara- dijo Takato

-Hola! Takato! Le traes tan de Guilmon a Guilmon?- pregunto el dinosaurio rojo al ver a su tamer y a Henry caminando hacia su casa.

-Hola Guilmon, lo siento amigo pero aun no eh ido a casa desde ayer- contesto Takato

-Ohh, bueno, quieres ir a Jugar?- pregunto con su clásico tono de voz juguetón

-Lo siento Guilmon ahora no me siento con ganas de jugar-

-y adonde se fue Rika?, no estaba aquí?, que estaban haciendo anoche aquí?- pregunto el dinosaurio haciendo enojar a su tamer, pues ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y escuchar a su digimon haciendo preguntas y preguntas se volvió estresante.

-GUILMON YA CALLATE!- le grito desesperado a su compañero, el cual se cayó de inmediato, Guilmon mostro una cara de arrepentimiento con las orejas caídas y casi con lagrimas

-Guilmon lo siente Takato, no era la intención de Guilmon molestarte- dijo mientras salía una lagrimas de uno de sus grandes ojos.

Takato al notar esto se dio cuenta de su error.

-Gui.. Guilmon, no tienes que disculparte, yo soy el que tiene que disculparse, perdóname Guilmon- dijo llorando y abrazo a su camarada.

Henry quien estuvo ahí noto como se sentía Takato y decidió ayudarle sin decirle nada

-Oye Takato, necesito ir a mi clase de Tai-yi-kuang, nos vemos después, y Guilmon, le diré a Terriermon que venga a estar contigo, el también se siente solo cuando no estoy- dijo Henry

-Gracias Henry- dijo contento el dinosaurio

-De acuerdo Henry nos vemos después-

-Ok, nos vemos- dijo Henry al retirarse del lugar, para ir a buscar a Rika y al igual que con Takato observar que había pasado con ella.

Una vez que Henry se fue se quedaron solos Takato y Guilmon

-oye Takato no quieres entrenar un poco con las cartas y practicamos nuestro combo-dijo Guilmon tratando de poner de mejor estado a su Tamer

-De acuerdo amigo- dijo Takato un poco menos deprimido y se fueron al centro del parque para tener más espacio

Mientras que Henry estaba de camino a casa de Rika cuando la vio sentada en una banca en las orillas del parque.

-Rika?, que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo algo enojada y con la cabeza cabizbaja

-Tranquila Rika, no quería hacer que te enojes-

-Lo siento Henry- dijo Rika aun más deprimida

-Que te paso?, acaso te hicieron algo?- pregunto Henry sabiendo la respuesta y checando cual sería la respuesta de Rika

-Sí, alguien quien nunca creí que podría hacerme esto me tortura por dentro- dijo Rika llorando

-Al parecer Rika siente algo aun más fuerte de lo que pensé por Takato, o por alguien más y lo que hiso Takato la tiene mal- pensó Henry

-Quieres hablar sobre eso?- pregunto Henry al sentarse a un lado suyo

-Es que, ayer que te fuiste, Takato y yo nos refugiamos en la casa de Guilmon, una vez que nos pusimos a salvo, Takato me conto lo que le paso ayer…- dijo Rika con un tono algo bajo y aun deprimida

-Que fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Henry para evitar decirle a Rika que Takato también siente algo por ella

-Que a él le gusta Juri, pero ese idiota de Ryo estaba con ella, y que desde hace unos días Juri y Ryo andan juntos- contesto Rika igual de deprimida.

-Rayos!, ahora no se si siente algo por Ryo, ahora que se que Takato le dijo que estaba con Juri, o siente algo por Takato por lo que sucedió anoche- pensó Henry detenidamente mientras Rika hablaba y hablaba, sobre eso que la tiene tan mal, pero nunca menciono nombres, lo cual no pudo despejar la duda de Henry.

Después, cuando Rika se fue del parque y Takato trababa de figurar algo con las cartas y Guilmon Henry se quedo en el parque, en una parte separada de donde Takato a pensar cómo ayudar a sus 2 mejores amigos. Pero al no encontrar ninguna solución momentánea se fue a su casa para ver si al menos Terriermon pudiera ayudarle.

Mientras Takato estaba con Guilmon "entrenando" al querer usar una carta de Conexión S de súper velocidad, uso la carta de Presión hidráulica de Shellmon (Carta que da la habilidad de disparar a presión un chorro de agua, tal como Shellmon, -primera aparición de Shellmon, Digimon 01, cuando Agumon digievoluciona por primera vez en Greymon). Haciendo que su camarada caiga al suelo por el desequilibrio que causo el chorro al dispararlo sin saber lo que hacía y para el desafortunado del dinosaurio después salió disparado por los aires por el ataque hacia el suelo al caer. A lo cual Takato no presto atención pues una idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza, una idea que sabía que llego cuando sintió el abrazo de Rika, y justo la misma idea cruzaba la cabeza de Rika, que al igual que a Takato sabía lo que era y cuando apareció ese sentimiento.

-Es real esto que siento?- pensó Takato

-Realmente es él quien despertó esto en mi?- pensó Rika

-No puedo creer esto- pensó Takato

-Desde aquel momento que siento esto- pensó Rika

-Realmente amo a….- pensaron los 2

-Rika Nonaka?- pensó Takato, y al recapacitar sobre eso sintió el mismo sentimiento aquel de cuando estuvieron juntos.

-Takato Matsuda?- al igual que él.

(Estos últimos 7 pensamientos o diálogos se hacen simultáneamente, al mismo tiempo, para explicarme mejor es como si cuando Takato piensa en la primer línea la pantalla en mi imaginación al crear esta historia se separara en 2 y de un lado esta Rika y del otro Takato, pero al final cuando ambos dicen el nombre del otro lo dicen al mismo tiempo, no sé si me di a entender pero espero que entiendan, si lo hacen les gustara dicha escena )

Fin del tercer capítulo….

Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer y con mucho gusto estoy a abierto a comentarios, criticas, reviws y todo lo que tengan que decir sobre mi historia. Y me disculpo por algunos errores que tuve en el capítulo 2, son en la noches cuando me inspiro para escribir y esta algo obscuro, me disculpo de nuevo y gracias…..

The_Writer


	4. La verdad de Ryo y el plan de Henry

Amor a luz de Luna

Capitulo 4 La verdad de Ryo y el plan de Henry

En el capitulo anterior, tanto Takato y Rika estuvieron dudando, y pensado sobre lo que paso la noche de la tormenta, y Henry, al escuchar las 2 partes de la historia tanto de Takato y de Rika, y planea ayudarlos con su problema. Takato y Rika terminan pensando seriamente en el amor entre ellos, uno sin saber lo que el otro siente.

Después de estar unos días sin hablar Takato y Rika se estaba convirtiendo en algo difícil pasar tiempo los 3 Tamers juntos pues si 2 de ellos no se hablaban era muy difícil para Henry hablar con ambos.

Un lunes estando en la escuela…

-Que haré para juntarlos?- se preguntaba Henry una y otra vez durante días completos.

-Señor Wong, está poniendo atención?- pregunto su profesor al notar la mirada perdida del chico

-Qué?, Ahh, este... si- contesto el chico al volver al mundo real

-Podría hacernos el favor a todos de continuar con la lectura?- pregunto el profesor con una mirada creída

-Claro, En el año de 1950 un famoso…- comenzó a leer y al acabar la lectura el profesor le ordeno sentarse.

-Hey, Henry!-le dijo una voz atrás de el

-Juri?, que pasa?- contesto al notar quien era.

-Tú sabes porque Rika esta así?- pregunto la chica.

-A que te refieres?-

-Sí, mírala, desde una semana que la noto así, ¿tú sabes que tiene?-

-Puedo confiar en que guardaras un secreto?-

-Claro, Rika es mi mejor amiga, nunca le aria daño-

-Bien, es algo complicado y delicado, te lo explicare una vez que salgamos de clases-

-De acuerdo-

Después de haber escuchado esto, el tiempo que faltaba para salir se hiso una eternidad para Juri, pues la preocupación de que Henry haya dicho que era algo delicado, era algo que no podía esperar.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de Takato. El se encontraba físicamente como cualquier otro día, sentado, encorvado recargando su cabeza con su brazo encima del escritorio mirando hacia afuera, pero sus pensamientos eran diferentes a los de cualquier otro día. Y Rika, que desafortunadamente estaba en el mismo salón que Takato, no le quitaba los ojos de enzima, al grado de ni siquiera prestar atención a el profesor que le preguntaba que está haciendo y porque no ponía atención.

-Señorita Nonaka, se lo diré por última vez, preste atención- casi grito el profesor haciendo reaccionar a la chica, a Takato y uno que otro estudiante que al igual que ellos 2 estaban perdidos en su propio mundo.

-Qué?, que pasa?- dijo confundida Rika volviendo a la tierra.

-Que esta sea la última vez que la vez que la veo distraída, entendió?- dijo el profesor enojado

-Claro profesor, lo siento- contesto Rika

El día escolar por fin acabo y tanto Rika como Takato se retiraron sin dirigirse un hola, pues sentían que el decirle una palabra al otro los pondría nerviosos.

Henry y Juri se retiraron a un lugar donde nadie los escuche, para poder hablar sin temor a gente entrometida o chismoso.

-Y bien?, que paso?- pregunto ansiosa Juri.

-Bueno es que siendo sinceros, tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto- dijo apenado

-Qué?, a que te refieres?- dijo Juri indignada

-Bueno es que, hace una semana, comenzó todo esto. ¿Recuerdas cuando Takato hablo contigo sobre si sientes algo por alguien?- dijo Henry de una forma delicada para evitar enfurecer a su amiga

-Sí pero no creo que…..- dejo de hablar al captar a lo que Henry se refería

-El estuvo triste ese día por que te vio con tu ahora novio Ryo Akiyama- dijo Henry con un tono de regaño

-No puede ser, que tan tonta fui- dijo arrepentida Juri.

-Se supone que tu y Takato eran los mejores amigos que yo había visto en mi vida y, quisa le hecho de que tu sientas algo por Ryo no cambia las cosas, pero se supone que son amigos, con decirle hubiese sido algo para evitar lo que sufrió- dijo Henry

Al escuchar esto Juri cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar. Al notar esto Henry pensó que fue severo con Juri y se disculpo.

-Juri, lo siento si dije algo que no debí-

-No es solo que….- siguió llorando- esa tarde, unos minutos después de que Takato se fue…- siguió llorando uno minutos – el me dijo la razón por la cual me invito a pasear-

Henry quede desconcertado al escuchar esto.

-Entonces Ryo no la invito a salir porque le gusta Juri- pensó Henry

-El me invito a pasear porque quería que le ayude a juntarlo a él y a Alice, pues Alice es amiga mía- dijo mientras seguía llorando Juri

-Ese maldito de Ryo- dijo Henry furioso y cerrando su puño con toda su fuerza

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Takato, esto lo tiene que saber, pero no puedo decírselo, ahora que siente algo por Rika gracias a que Juri mal interpreto lo que Ryo hiso y rechazo a Takato- pensó detenidamente Henry

Al notar a Juri Henry le pidió parase..

-ven Juri, déjame ayudarte a parar- dijo Henry extendiendo su brazo

-Gracias- dijo Juri al tomarlo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Al estar de pie, Henry la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de solucionar esto- dijo y abrazo a la chica en sentimiento de apoyo.

-Gracias- dijo en tono bajo y aun con lágrimas mientras regreso el abrazo.

Henry acompaño a Juri a su casa y se retiro al parque a buscar a Takato. Quien estaba como de costumbre con Guilmon.

-Oye Takato podemos hablar?- pregunto al chico que estaba sentado comiendo algo de pan con su camarada rojo.

-Claro, que pasa?- contesto

-Es sobre el problema que ahora tienen ustedes-

-Tienen?, a quien más te refieres?- pregunto Takato confundido

-Rayos!, no debí decir tienen, Takato aun no sabe que Rika siente lo mismo- pendo Henry

-Es que, esa tarde cuando hablaste con Juri, ella pensaba que Ryo la invito a salir, supongo que por eso se hiso ilusiones por Ryo, pero minutos después Ryo le explico la razón por la cual la cito ahí-

-Que?- dijo Takato desconcertado

-Entonces, Juri si sentía algo por mi?-siguió diciendo con tono desconcertado- pude estar con ella después de que Ryo se fuera- dijo casi con desesperación

-Takato tranquilo, ese no es el problema aun- dijo Henry

-A que te refieres?, ese es el problema, ahora que me siento confundido con Rika, vienes y me dice que pude estar con Juri- dijo casi gritando desesperado.

-Tranquilo, no quería decirte esto porque sabría que reaccionarias así, por eso, cuando hable con Juri se sintió muy mal por lo que te dio a entender cuando estaba con Ryo, y ella también sentía algo por ti, pero le tuve que explicar lo que paso- dijo Henry –Si sigo con esto, por como esta será capaz de golpearme por estalo molestando con este tema- pensó Henry

-Que?, le dijiste que siento algo por Rika?- contesto enojado Takato

-Si, pero espera…- Henry no pudo acabar de hablar pues tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo que se direccionaba directamente hacia su rostro. Afortunadamente el Tai-yi-kuang de Henry lo ayudo a evitar el golpe

-Espera Takato- dijo mientras inmovilizaba a su amigo para poder hablar.

-Juri acepto lo que sientes por Rika- grito para que Takato dejara le luchar por liberarse

-Que?- dijo Takato desconcertado

-Ella estuvo de acuerdo en dejar lo que siente por ti, me dijo muy arrepentida que fue su culpa, pues si no te hubiera dicho que sentía algo por Ryo no te hubieses ido triste, y por ende no hubiese pasado eso que viviste con Rika- dijo Henry

Al escuchar esto Takato dejo de luchar y Henry lo soltó, haciendo que callera de rodillas.

-Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo Takato al levantarse y tratar de correr hacia la casa de Juri, pero Henry lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien con ella, yo hable con ella sobre esto, todo está en orden Takato, no te preocupes- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo

Takato bajo la mirada unos segundos para pensar y unos segundos después levanto la mirada enojado de nuevo.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Henry al notar su mirada

-Ryo me dijo que si, que quería estar con Juri, incluso me prometió cuidarla- dijo Takato enojado

-Que?- contesto Henry desconcertado

-Ese maldito me hiso pensar que quería a Juri, cuando todo era una farsa- continuo Takato

-Desde que hable con Juri me imagine lo que Ryo tenía planeado- dijo Henry

-A que te refieres- contesto Takato

-Te hiso pensar que estaba con Juri para tener una "red de protección" si no salía bien con Alice- dijo Henry

-Ese maldito- dijo Takato cerrando los puños con toda su fuerza.

-No te preocupes, aremos que pague- dijo Henry también enojado

Ambos estuvieron planeando una forma que hacer que pague por lo que hiso, estuvieron en el parque aproximadamente entre 2 o 3 horas.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, si Henry no hubiese hecho eso, no me hubiese enamorado de Rika- dijo Takato algo pensativo

-Quizá tengas razón Takato, pero estuvo jugando con los sentimientos de Juri y por ende los tuyos, aunque gracias a él hayas pasado eso con Rika tiene que pagar por lo que les hiso a ti y a Juri- contesto Henry.

Mientras ambos seguían platicando de cómo vengarse de Ryo, Rika y Juri hablaban por teléfono.

-Buenas tardes señora Nonaka, se encuentra Rika?- pregunto Juri al marcar a la casa de Rika

-Claro Juri, pero no necesitas ser tan cortes conmigo, puedes llamarme Rumiko- contesto la madre de Rika.

-De acuerdo Señora Nona… Rumiko- dijo Juri

-Espera, te comunicare con Rika-

-Gracias-

-Hola?, Juri que pasa?-

-Hola Rika como estas?-

-Bien, pero a que debo tu llamada?- pregunto confundida

-Bueno es que hace semanas que no hablamos-

-L a verdad es que si-

-Oye, quería preguntarte algo-

-Si dime-

-Te gusta Takato?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta y checando su respuesta

-Que?, porque preguntas eso?- contesto nerviosa

-Tal y como me dijo Henry que respondería- pensó Juri

-Es que te eh notado que no le quitas lo ojos de encima-

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre eso, pero en persona-

-Claro, te parece bien mañana saliendo de la escuela-

-Está bien-

Juri y Rika se despidieron, e inmediatamente Juri se comunico con Henry.

-Bueno?, residencia Wong- dijo Henry al levantar la bocina de el teléfono

-Henry soy yo Juri-

-Hablaste con Rika?-

-Sí y tienes razón, si siente algo por Takato, hablare con ella mañana al salir de la escuela-

-De acuerdo, gracias por llamarme, mañana una vez que estés hablando con Rika llévala al parque, por aquello de las 4 o 5-

-Porque a esa hora?-

-Es que a esa hora se puede ver un hermoso ocaso desde el centro de el parque, si quieres un día te invito a verlo- esta última oración la dijo algo nervioso

-Si tú quieres- contesto nerviosa

-Lo siento Henry necesito colgar, mi padre necesita ayuda en el negocio-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Después de colgar Henry se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo y dijo

-Mañana se resuelve todo o terminara peor-

El capitulo termina con una vista de la ciudad a todo su esplendor con la hermosa luz de la luna por sobre lo edificios.

Espero que le guste, en este capítulo comienza lo interesante, quizá este algo aburrido pero de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno.

The_Writer


	5. Ryo cae y la primera cita

Amor a luz de luna

Capitulo 5 Ryo cae y la primera cita

En el capitulo anterior Henry quien sabia que tanto Takato como Rika sentían algo mutuamente y tenía planeado ayudarlos, pero Juri busco interés en el tema y termino descubriendo la verdad sobre que Takato sentía algo por ella, y al contarle a Henry lo sucedido, él descubrió lo que Ryo tenía pensado hacer al jugar con los sentimientos de Juri, Takato y Rika. Juri al darse cuenta del error que cometió al creerle a Ryo se dio cuenta de que perdió a Takato y decidió ayudar a Henry para juntarlos.

La mañana siguiente todo comenzó como un día común y corriente, al menos hasta el término de el día escolar.

-ahí está- dijo Henry observando a Ryo salir de la institución

-Maldito, ahora vera- dijo Takato mientras caminaba enojado hacia él.

-Espera Takato, el es mayor y por ende más fuerte que tu, además no sabemos que tenga planeado hacer- dijo Henry deteniéndolo

-Hey chicos que pasa?- pregunto Juri al ver a Henry y a Takato

- ese maldito de Ryo- contesto enfurecido Takato

-No te preocupes Takato todo se resuelve hoy- dijo Juri con una sonrisa

-Necesitamos tener todo listo para cuando Ryo vea a Alice- dijo Henry

-Como sabes cuándo se verán?- pregunto Takato

-Ayer cuando estaba recostado en mi cuarto pensé como hacer que Ryo se arrepienta por lo que hiso y llame al señor McCoy para hablar con Alice-

-Como conseguiste el numero?- pregunto Juri

-Mi padre trabaja con él, ambos pertenecen a "Equipo Salvaje", acaso no lo recuerdas?- contesto Henry

-Yo estaba atrapada en el D-leepa- contesto Juri algo triste

-Oh, lo siento, lo olvide- dijo Henry arrepentido

-Que le dijiste?- pregunto Takato

-Le conté lo que te dijo a ti Takato, que te hiso creer que estaba con Juri y que al mimo tiempo planeaba estar con Alice, ella acepto ayudar con el único fin de comprobar esto, y le dije que citara a Ryo en el parque a las 4 de la tarde, para poner fin con Ryo- contesto Henry

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos a esa hora?- pregunto Takato

-Si, pero trata de llegar antes- comento Henry

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Juri- se despidió Takato para alcanzar a Rika

-Tenemos 3 horas hasta que se vean en el parque, y bueno, quiera saber quieres, no se, ir a comer algo o ir a pasear?- dijo Henry a Juri algo nervioso

-Está bien- contesto Juri sonrojada e igual de nerviosa que Henry

Ambos se retiraron de la preparatoria, mientras que Takato hablaba con Rika

-Rika!, espérame- dijo Takato al alcanzar a Rika unas calles separadas de la escuela

-Si, dime- dijo Rika

-Bueno, es que, si no tienes nada que hacer hoy, quisiera saber si- Takato se trababa al hablar- quieres ir conmigo al cine o algo?- dijo difícilmente mientras se sonrojaba.

-Dile algo, no te quedes parada como tonta, contesta!- pensó Rika

-Est… está bien- contesto muy a fuerzas Rika

-En cerio?- dijo Takato no creyendo lo que escucho.

-Claro, me encantaría- contesto Rika sonriéndole después de tomar valor para hablar

-Wow!- dijo Takato a ver la reacción de Rika ante la pregunta

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Rika

-Nunca te había visto así- dijo Takato al estarla viendo a los ojos

-A que te refieres- insistió Rika

-Sonriendo, tienes una sonrisa hermosa- contesto Takato, a lo cual Rika se sonrojo

-Gracias- contesto muy a fuerzas

-Bueno, te parece bien que pase por ti a las 6?- dijo Takato

-Está bien- contesto algo seria

-No escondas tu sonrisa, te ves hermosa así- dijo Takato

Al escuchar esto Rika se sonrojo, Takato le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo en un tono bajo cerca de si oído.

-Gracias por decir que si- Takato se retiro y Rika se quedo en ese lugar, hasta que llego Renamon, que la observo parada ahí sin moverse.

-Rika, estas bien?- pregunto el digimon zorro

-Que?, que pasa?- contesto Rika al volver en si

-Estabas ahí para, sin moverte- comento Renamon

-Oh lo siento, es que….-dijo Rika sonrojada y tocándose la mejilla donde Takato la beso mirando hacia el suelo

-Fue Takato verdad?- pregunto Renamon

-Qué?, como dices eso- contesto algo enojada

-Se nota en tus ojos- dijo Renamon

-Enserio es tan evidente?- pregunto Rika

-No, pero yo te conozco bien- comento Renamon sonriendo

-No te he dicho que a veces eres algo entrometida?- le dijo Rika a Renamon algo enojada

-Sí, pero siempre lo dices cuando te hablo de Takato- contesto Renamon con un tono algo burlón

-Renamon!- grito Rika con sonrojada, a lo cual Renamon se echo a reír.

Ambas se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Rika.

Eran alrededor de la 1:30 cuando Henry y Juri estaban paseando por el parque, Rika estaba en su casa sin poder figurar una sola palabra con Renamon o cualquiera de su familia, pues el hecho de tener un "cita" con Takato la tenia hecha una bola de nervios. Mientras que Takato en su casa, trabajando en la panadería de sus padres horneaba algo de pan de Guilmon.

-Guilmon espera, no, aun no está….- dijo a la mitad del amasado de pan cuando su camarada inquieto se comió toda la pieza.

-Sabe feo- dijo Guilmon al estar masticando el pan sin hornear. Takato y su padre quienes vieron como Guilmon comenzaba a ponerse verde por el pan sin hornear que comía comenzaron a reír a carcajada.

Mientras tanto Ryo trataba de tomar fuerzas para decláresele a Alice, sin saber lo que le espera.

Ryo se encontraba en el parque tratando de figurar algo que decirle

-Alice, quisiera saber si tu…- dejo hablar por los nervios.

En ese momento Henry y Juri pasaban por ese lugar.

-Juri, mira, es Ryo- dijo Henry verlo

-Rápido escóndete- dije Juri al estirar a Henry hacia unos arbustos

-Lo veo muy nervioso, parece que realmente lo importa Alice- dijo Henry mientras veía a Ryo

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya hecho lo que hiso- dijo algo molesta Juri

-Cierto, tenemos que ir con Takato y por Rika para cuando llegue Alice- comento Henry y se retiraron ambos

Mientras que en casa de Takato.

-Guilmon no, aun está caliente- dijo Takato a Guilmon mientras se metía un pan de Guilmon en la boca recién salido de el horno.

-Aaaaaahhh!. Caliente, calienteee- grito el digimon mientras corría de un lado a otro con el hocico abierto.

-Tranquilo Guilmon, toma algo de agua para bajar la temperatura- dijo el padre de Takato al darle una jarra llena de agua. La cual tiro en su cara para evitar las quemaduras en su hocico que humeaba.

-Nunca entenderá- dijo Takato al poner su mano en la cara y suspiro. Escenas como esas se veían diario desde que Guilmon se mudo a la casa de Takato hace tan solo unos días.

En el caso de Rika, se encontraba en su cuarto buscando algo en su ropero.

-No este no, no este es demasiado, no este tampoco. Aaaahh, no tengo nada que ponerme- grito desesperada mientras lanzaba vestidos del ropero a todo su cuarto, de los cuales 9/10 eran vestidos comprados por su madre.

-Tranquila Rika- trato de calmar Renamon a su camarada

-Este ni siquiera lo había visto, este de donde salió?- seguía gritando y lanzando ropa por todas partes y aun desesperada

-Rika, espera!- fue lo único que pudo decir Renamon antes de que 4 o 5 vestidos le cayeran enzima.

-Que pasa aquí, porque tanto ruido- dijo Seiko (abuela de Rika) al entrar a la habitación y notar la nueva decoración de vestido por doquier

-Rika está algo desesperada, pues no encuentra algo que ponerse para salir- dijo Renamon al salir de una pila de vestidos

-Salir?, es con Takato verdad?- pregunto Seiko a Renamon

-Como es que usted lo sabe?- pregunto Renamon

-Desde hace varios días que Rika está así y una noche la escuche diciendo Takato varias veces mientras hace su tarea- comento Seiko

-Abuela me estabas espiando?- pregunto Rika enojada al escuchar eso

Renamon se hecho a reír, mientras Rika le gritaba a su abuela por estarla espiando. Mientras tanto Henry y Juri estaban en la casa de Takato

-Está ahora en el parque esperando a Alice- dijo Henry

-No importa, no se verá con Alice hasta las 4 no?- dijo Takato indiferente

-Sí pero, tenemos que estar ahí para cuando pase- dijo Juri

-Para qué?, faltan 3 horas- continuo Takato

-Acaso no te importa lo que les hiso a ti y a Juri- dijo Henry

-Cálmate Henry, Guilmon está justo ahora escondido en el parque y me comunico con el cada cierto tiempo para ver que pasa- dijo Takato

-Qué?, ya tenias todo planeado?- dijo Henry

-Sí, si es que alguien trata de hablar con él o si Juri o tu llegaban con él me daría cuenta al momento- dijo Takato

-Takato, Ryo está hablando con alguien entre algunos arbustos- dijo una voz chillante desde un walkie talkie en el bolsillo de Takato

-Quién es?, puedes verlo?- contesto Takato al aparato

-Parece que Alice- contesto la voz por el aparato

-Qué?, le dije que hasta las 4- dijo Henry

-Rápido tenemos que estar ahí- dijo Juri

Henry, Juri y Takato salieron corriendo para el parque. Al llegar encontraron a Ryo y a Alice sentados en una banca.

-Alice, Noo!- grito Henry al ver que Ryo iba a besarla

-Que quieren aquí!- dijo Ryo enojado

-Evitando que te salgas con la tuya maldito aprovechado- dijo Takato enfurecido

-A que te refieres Matsuda?- dijo Ryo

-No me dijiste a mí, cuando le pediste ayuda a Juri que estarías con ella?, que me hiciste creer que ella seria tu novia?- dijo Takato aun enfurecido

-Es cierto Ryo?- dijo Alice enojada

-Claro que no, son cuentos de ellos- contesto Ryo

-Entonces explícame cómo es que Henry sabe de todo esto- dijo Alice

-Que Henry qué?- dijo nervioso Ryo

-Takato confirmo que tu le prometiste cuidar y proteger a Juri cuando él se fue del parque, después le pediste ayuda a Juri para acercarte a Alice, me di cuenta de tu plan cuando hable con Juri y me aseguro que ella pensó que la invitaste a salir, pero al regresar al parque, después de hablar con Takato le pediste ayuda con Alice- dijo Henry

-Hace cuanto de eso?- pregunto Alice

-Semanas- contesto Juri.

-Gracias por advertirme- dijo Alice

-Advertirte?, de que hablas?- pregunto Ryo a Alice

-Ayer, Henry me hablo y me dijo que te citara aquí para decirme algo importante sobre ti- dijo Alice algo enojada

-Maldito Wong- grito Ryo al intentar golpear a Henry. Pero gracias al Tai-yi-kuang de Henry pudo evitar y contraatacar en el mismo momento, aplicando una llave para atrapar a Ryo

-Admítelo- dijo Henry al tenerlo atrapado

-No- contesto Ryo tratando de zafarse

-Suéltalo, no necesito que lo admita, con el hecho de negar algo que se supone que no es cierto, no tiene nada que negar- dijo Alice

Al decir esto Henry soltó a Ryo, Takato, Juri Henry y Alice lo observaron unos momentos hasta el Ryo se levanto. Alice se fue llorando y Juri atrás de ella, Ryo trato de correr para alcanzar a Alice, pero Henry lo detuvo

-Ahora que no hay ninguna mujer presente, puedo darte lo que te mereces por jugar con los sentimientos de la gente- dijo Henry enojado, al escuchar esto Ryo miro con miedo a Henry, pues la expresión en el rostro de Henry era de una furia incontrolable, pero Takato al notar la cara de Henry dijo…

-Pero eso sería rebajase a tu nivel- al escuchar esto Henry reacciono

-Si me doy cuenta que le haces esto a alguien otra vez, sobre todo a Juri, no me importara bajarme a tu nivel, o aun mas bajo- dijo Henry soltando al Ryo haciéndolo caer.

-Henry tranquilo- dijo Takato

Ryo se retiro arrepentido y Juri después de unos minutos llego con Alice aun llorando

-Tranquila Alice, ya todo está bien, Ryo no volverá a jugar ni con tus sentimientos ni con los demás- dijo Henry

-Gracias chicos, le hubiese creído a Ryo de no ser por ustedes- dijo Alice limpiando sus lagrimas

-No te preocupes, para eso son lo amigos…. Oh rayos, lo olvide!- dijo Takato

-Qué pasa?- dijo Henry

-Me tengo que ir, luego hablamos- contesto Takato y salió corriendo

-Takato espera…. Juri te quedaras aquí con Alice verdad?- dijo Henry

-Sí, porque?- contesto Juri extrañada

-Necesito hablar con Takato, nos vemos mañana- se despidió y corría para alcanzar a Takato

-Takato espera, que pasa?- pregunto Henry al darle alcance y detenerlo

-Invite a Rika a salir, hoy a las 6 y se me hace tarde- dijo Takato y siguió corriendo

-Buena suerte- le grito Henry mientras Takato corría.

Mientras que en casa de Rika, estaba frente al espejo viendo como se veía con cuanto vestido había lanzado por su habitación, mientras que Renamon seguía tratando de hablar con ella.

-Rika, escúchame- dijo Renamon con un tono alto mientras la tomaba por los hombros de frente.

-Tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte de cómo te veas, Takato se enamoro de ti, no de lo que usas- dijo Renamon

-Tienes razón- dijo Rika después de unos segundos de estarlo pensando

-Pero no quiero que me vea como cualquier otro día, es mi primera cita, no quiero que sea algo normal, no sé si me entiendes- dijo Rika pensativa

-Tienes razón, ponte esto, te veras mejor- dijo Renamon entregándole un cambio de ropa

Takato un poco más presente que de lo normal llego a la puerta de la casa de Rika, después de tomar algo de aire y más valor toco el timbre. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la abuela de Rika abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches Señora Nonaka, soy Takato Matsuda, vengo por Rika… vera es que yo…- dijo nervioso hasta que Seiko lo interrumpió

-No es necesario que seas tan cortes, sabes que eres siempre bienvenido aquí – dijo sonriente Seiko

-Gracias señora Nonaka- dijo Takato sonriente

-Puedes llamarme Seiko, si es de tu agrado, pero no te quede ahí, pasa anda, Rika estará lista en un momento- le invito Seiko

-Gracias seño…. Sieko-dijo Takato y ambos entraron

Al entrar Takato noto que en la sala de estar estaba Renamon y Guilmon hablando y comiendo algo de pan.

-Guilmon?, que haces aquí?- pregunto algo confundido, en ese momento iba entrando Seiko con una charola con 3 vasos

-Lo siento mucho Seiko, ahora mismo saco a Guilmon de aquí!- dijo apenado empujando al digimon hacia afuera

-Takato espera, Renamon me invito a pasar- dijo Guilmon

-Es cierto y como te dije, no te preocupes Takato tu y Guilmon son bienvenidos aquí- dijo Seiko ofreciéndole uno de los vasos

-Está bien- dijo no creyendo lo que escuchaba, tomo el vaso dio unos tragos y se sentó a hablar con Renamon y Guilmon

-Takato, quiero que yo y Guilmon los estaremos escoltando, claro que a distancia, con esto que paso con Ryo será algo normal que busque vengarse o algo por el estilo- dijo Renamon a Takato

-Gracias, amigos, ustedes se han convertido en algo muy importante en mi vida, de no ser por ti Guilmon o tu Renamon no hubiese conocido a Rika, o a Henry- dijo Takato con lagrimas de felicidad y abrazando a Renamon y a Guilmon. Guilmon contesto el abrazo diciendo

-Gracias Takato, si ti Guilmon no existiría- dijo con lagrimas, pero Renamon quien nunca había tenido un acercamiento afectivo con nadie, no supo qué hacer o decir.

Rika quien iba saliendo de su habitación con un hermoso vestido de noche negro, observo la conmovedora imagen y se acerco a Renamon y también se unió al abrazo de sentimentalismo diciendo.

-Gracias Renamon, porque si ti no hubiese conocido a Takato, o a ti Guilmon por detectar en primer lugar a Renamon- dijo llorando feliz y abrazando a Takato.

Renamon al notar esto y al no resistir el sentimiento dijo

-Rika, se que al principio era difícil para ti y para mi ser emotiva, o tan siquiera mostrar emociones, pero gracias a ti eh aprendido a ser feliz,

Seiko quien veía todo desde el jardín tomo una cámara digital y saco una foto sin decirles, tomo la foto y se escondió para evitar ser vista por los chicos o lo digimos, pero ellos estaban tan unidos y conmovidos que no se dieron cuenta.

Después de estar así unos segundos se separaron, Rika y Takato se despidieron de Seiko y se retiraron del lugar, seguidos a distancia por Renamon por aire, saltando sigilosamente entre los edificios o arboles y Guilmon por tierra.

Una noche aparentemente tranquila en Shinjuku para una nueva pareja, con ilusiones, sueños va tranquila a cenar para unirse y vivir felices, pero aun no acaba la historia, acontecimientos tanto buenos como malos aun les esperan a los 3 tamers, y en especial a la pareja principal.

Fin del Quinto capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza por este capítulo, pero la escuela interviene mucho en mi escritura, gracias por esperar y espero que les guste.

The_Writer…


	6. El sello de su Amor a luz de Luna

Amor a luz de Luna

Capitulo 6

Mensaje del autor: Últimamente ciento que la historia se está tornando algo aburrida o se pierde el interés. He decidido terminar esta historia para abrir paso a otras las cuales tengo más contenido y mas que ser una historia sobre una pareja seria una "continuación" o mi forma de ver que paso después del final de la historia, obviamente incluyendo a las parejas de Takato y Rika, Henry y Juri, y en dado caso poner algún otro personaje para Kenta o Hirokazu, si es que

En el capitulo anterior, Takato, Henry y Juri le abrieron los ojos a Alice sobre Ryo. Takato invito a Rika a salir.

Takato y Rika iban caminando hacia el lugar donde Takato tenía planeado llevar a Rika para su primera cita.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Rika mientras abrazaba a Takato por el brazo

-Es una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo

Los 2 siguieron caminando si un rumbo definido, al pasar 20 minutos caminando hasta que llegaron al parque Chuo (parece que se está haciendo algo repetitivo el parque Chuo, pero examine la serie y me di cuenta que en la mayoría de los casos cuando pasa algo o se preparan para algo, es el lugar más concurrido por todos los tamers, trato de especificar los lugares para evitar que imaginen el mismo lugar un y otra vez)

-Estuvimos caminando casi media hora para llegar aquí?- pregunto algo enojada Rika

-Lo siento pero necesitaba tiempo para que Guilmon arreglara esto- dijo apuntando una mesa justo en el centro de el parque, en medio de un pequeño estanque. Renamon y Guilmon estaban parados en un lado de la mesa.

La primera cita parecía ir bien, una cena preparada perfectamente, un ambiente hermoso, como meseros los mejores amigos que nunca pudieron desear, Guilmon y Renamon, en el estanque se podían ver peces desde la mesa, el resplandor de la luna reflejado en el agua, Takato y Rika, por fin solos y juntos, nada podría salir mal.

-Ojala llueva- dijo Takato mirando hacia el cielo

-Qué?, a que te refieres?- pregunto Rika confundida

-Me gustaría que justo ahora comenzara a llover- contesto

-Pero porque?, todo esto se echaría a perder, la cena, la mesa y todo- siguió Rika confundida

-Quizá, pero me gustaría volver a sentir el agua, volver a el refugio de Guilmon, volver a entregarte mi sudadera, y volver a abrazarte como aquella noche- dijo Takato mientras la vea a los ojos.

-A mí también me gustaría- dijo Rika sonrojada

-Bien- dijo al parase de la mesa- vamos a hacer que pase- dijo y le extendió la mano a Rika.

Takato llamo a Guilmon, hiso un cambio de carta y Guilmon disparo hacia el cielo un chorro de agua, imitando una lluvia.

Ambos estuvieron corriendo y jugando tal niños pequeños, sonriendo y feliz, una noche perfecta se podría decir.

Al dejar de caer agua, Rika abrazo a Takato, justo en el centro del estanque, un arcoíris iluminado por el agua del digimon y el resplandor de la luna tan hermoso como los ojos de ambos viéndose uno al otro.

-Te Amo- dijo Takato al verla a los ojos

-Qué?- dijo Rika desconcertada

-Sí, no había sentido esto nunca, desde aquella noche, cuando me abrasaste sentí algo aquí, en mi corazón, que lo hiso latir con una intensidad enorme, y ahora que estas aquí con migo, escucho a mi corazón que late mas fuerte cuando estoy contigo- contesto

-Yo también te amo- contesto Rika

Dicho esto ambos viéndose a los ojos se dieron su primer beso, juntos, en una noche perfecta, bajo el cálido resplandor de la luna llena, sellando su…..

Amor a luz de Luna!

Aquí acaba esta historia, quizás no fue un final que hubiese querido, me hubiese gustado algo más de acción con sus digimon y todo eso, pero actualmente tengo una historia escrita en papel, donde aproximadamente tiene unos 15 capítulos, seguiré con otra historia en computadora mientras acabo la que está en papal y la paso a digital.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, esperen otras que tengo algo listas y ojala y les guste.

PD: quizá al leer otras de las historias que subiré encontraran algunas similitudes, pues esta historia es la primera que tengo en computadora, otras las tengo a mano y por lo tardado que es pasarlo al digital hice esta historia, algunos detalles en esta historia no son originalmente como están aquí, aparecerán originalmente donde los escribí para crear una historia mucho mejor que esta (en mi opinión), por ultimo me despido, pero les dejo algo que me nació mientras pensaba en trama para la historia:

The Angel Who Cares For You...

El dolor de sentir el suelo frio, al caer sin alas, en un vuelo sin rumbo, volando bajo la lluvia, que esconde mis lagrimas ante la mirada atónita de mis seres queridos, mientras me desplomo en el suelo al caer si piedad, y el sentir las gotas de lluvia en la cara me reconforta, vivo y viviré para ver a gente ser feliz, mientras por dentro, no me importaría vivir así todos los días, mientras vea tu rostro y estés feliz, volare por el resto de mis días.

The_Writer…


End file.
